Third
by thetreasure11
Summary: How two Slytherins found their serpents in the lioness's mouth. Please read the warning included.
1. A Night To Remember

**Third**

Summary: How two Slytherins find their serpents in the lion's mouth.

Warning: Contains profane language, homosexual intercourse, threesomes, mild BDSM, and sodomy. If any of this sounds repulsive to you or you do not understand any of the warnings please DO NOT READ!

Disclaimer: These are not my characters (they're J. K. Rowling's); I'm just playing with them. I am getting nothing out of this but a sick sense of satisfaction.

It was Thursday November 4th, which in the Malfoy/Zabini household was called 'Third Day'. Why? Well…

***Flashback***

Blaise was wrapped around Draco, front to back, after another steamy round of lovemaking, Blaise's hand on Draco's hip and Draco's head against Blaise's chest, listening to his heartbeat slowly come back to normal. "Blaise?" "No Draco, I am not up for another round so soon." Draco chuckled and turned in his lover's arm to face him. "That wasn't what I was going to ask." "Well, what is it then?" Blaise asked genuine curiosity in his voice. This was not a usual occurrence. Draco blushed and stroked Blaise's chest. "I was wondering if you'd ever consider…mixing it up a little." Blaise cocked an eyebrow. "I may be new to this whole fucking a guy thing but I'm pretty sure we've kept things pretty mixed. Did you not enjoy having sex on the kitchen counter?" "No, no!" Draco hurried to reassure him. "I mean would you possibly um, be interested in, that is, would you like to have….athreesomewithagirl?" Blaise thought about this while Draco held his breath. It had been a while since either of them had sex with a woman, and while Blaise was highly possessive of Draco around other men, women had never been a problem before so… "I wouldn't be opposed, provided that it's a one night thing." Draco leaned up and kissed the darker male in thanks and Blaise squeezed his smaller and fairer partner's ass. "So should we write up the rules in the morning?" Draco asked and yawned, suddenly sleepy now that he'd gotten what he wanted. Blaise stroked Draco's soft blond locks; Draco knew Blaise had rules for everything. "Yes, go to sleep."

***Present***

The rules were fairly simple and easy to follow. They also accommodated both Blaise's need for structure and Draco's need for spontaneity. They would go out to a club or bar, picked by Draco but approved by Blaise, on the first Thursday of every month looking for a woman to join their threesome (hence the name 'Third Day'). If they did not find a woman both men agreed on they went home without and had sex together anyway. If they did find a willing woman they both agreed upon they could 1. Only have sex with her if she wasn't married 2. Only have sex in the guest room at their home where Blaise felt comfortable and did not desecrate the room that was just _theirs_ 3. Only cuddle for a maximum of half an hour (a record yet to be met) before asking the woman to leave 4. Never have a threesome with her again.

Blaise and Draco had been following this routine for almost a year and a half now and neither had ever had cause to complain. Tonight they were mixing things up even more. The S&M club Satin Cuffs that the pair visited on occasion was having a sub meet dom night. Draco was putting on his customary black studded collar and tight leather pants (no shoes, no shirt) while Blaise was donning his customary white button down shirt (only the bottom two buttons left closed) his black leather pants and black military style boots. Their final touches, a pair of matching black half masks would be added when they reached the club. Blaise knew Draco was impatient to leave and Blaise was secretly just as eager to find another sub for himself and Draco to play with but he took his time getting ready simply to torture Draco. Just as Draco opened his mouth to beg Blaise to hurry up Blaise summoned their cloaks and tossed Draco his with an indifferent "Are you ready?" Draco was already holding Blaise's hand as they side along apparated to Satin Cuffs.

* * *

Inside the club was a swarm of new submissives, all dressed in little more than strips of fabric, a mask, and a collar. There were a few regulars mixed in and a smattering of new dominates, all in masks as well. Most were wearing black with one of the Hogwarts house colors. Red, green, blue, and yellow dotted the outfits of people looking for someone from their own house or simply filled with house pride, even so long after graduation. Blaise looked over at his partner, expecting to see him scanning the room like a kid at his first quidditch match, ignoring the colors completely. He was surprised to find Draco already staring at a woman standing in the corner, her face hidden from their view by the shadow of one of the torture devices on display, but that body! Curves in all the right places…and no colors. Just black lace and silk corset, black nylon fishnet stockings held in place by a black garter belt. The woman shifted slightly and a silver arm circlet in the shape of a serpent glinted on her arm. Blaise looked back at Draco who was still looking at the woman with undisguised lust. Blaise brought his partner's attention back with a sharp tug on the collar. He looked at Blaise and gestured towards the woman and Blaise nodded. The two began to approach her, and from their new angle they could see her face. Her lips were dark pink and full, her brown eyes framed by her black and silver mask, her cheeks just the slightest bit flushed as she noted their approach.

"Aren't you both a bit too _involved_ to be here?" She purred the question out and both Blaise and Draco felt their cocks twitch. "We're looking for another submissive to join us for an evening." Blaise answered for them both as the dominant. "Well," the woman replied, hooking a finger under her leather and lace collar with a small silver serpent charm on the front "do I meet your requirements?" Blaise grabbed the hand on her collar, conveniently the left, and checked her ring finger. The woman smiled. "You could have just asked." "You could have just lied." Blaise dropped her hand. The woman finally looked directly at Draco and her eyes seemed to flash. Perhaps it was the light because the next moment she was smiling at Blaise again. "Such a handsome pet you have. May I touch him?" Draco's breath held and Blaise gave a sinister smile. "No, but he may touch you." To Draco he said "Say hello to our new friend." Draco moved towards the woman and pinned her against the wall with his body, his mouth moving to the side of her neck as his hands ran up and down her sides. The woman did not touch him as instructed but simply let out a small sound of pleasure as her eyes fluttered closed. Blaise watched with interest and a growing erection. This was going to be fun.

"You're suitable. Would you care to come home with us?" Draco moved back slightly, giving the woman space and a chance to respond. "No. This only works on the condition that we go back to my apartment." Draco looked pained and Blaise a little annoyed. "You're hardly in the right outfit to be making demands." The woman shrugged. "You're not my master until I give consent. Frankly, I don't know either of you well enough to travel back to your home. My apartment is about a block from here, I feel safe there. Once inside I will submit but not anywhere else." Draco looked back at his master and was surprised to find a thoughtful expression on his face. Blaise looked back at his slave with a silent 'just this once' on his face and Draco nodded and moved toward the woman once more. Surprisingly she moved back slightly and Draco stopped, nonplussed. Blaise filled in. "We find your request unusual but acceptable. Care to step outside?" The woman nodded and Blaise extended his arm. The woman eagerly moved around Draco to take it and they moved towards the doors, Draco following behind wondering why a woman who moments before had been excited by his hands and mouth seemed suddenly wary of him. Draco shrugged mentally; perhaps the woman was new to this and simply nervous. They retrieved their cloaks and exited the club before the woman turned to the two men with her. "Would you like to aparate to the apartment or would you prefer to walk? It's not very far –" Blaise cut her off with a single finger pressed to her lips. "As a show of good faith we will allow you to side-along aparate us to your apartment." The woman simply nodded as Blaise slowly moved his finger away and she held her hand out for Draco who took it slowly as if worried he might frighten her again. With a loud CRACK! They were gone.

* * *

The three of them reappeared in the woman's living room. A large orange cat with a squished face was sleeping in an armchair by the fireplace and there were books on almost every flat surface. In short, the room looked like a very comfortable library just before students had exams. "Can I get you anything?" The woman asked. "I have wine, butter beer, fire whisky –" "Wine please, miss…?" The woman just smiled nervously and headed to what looked like a small kitchenette. Draco sat tentatively on the couch and picked up a book on the coffee table. It was an erotic novel. The book beneath it was Dante's Inferno. She returned with a tray and three crystal glasses of red wine. She offered the tray to Blaise first who took the glass and sipped, expecting the repulsive taste of cheap wine. Instead, he tasted the delicate flavor of an Italian wine of good vintage. Draco was offered the next glass and the woman set the tray down and picked up the final glass. The three spent a moment in silence, sipping wine before Blaise set his glass down and both of his companions looked at him. Blaise fought not to smirk at how well trained the woman Draco had chosen seemed to be. "Perhaps we should remove our masks now?" "Yes." Said the woman but with no move to remove her own. Blaise looked at Draco who removed his mask immediately. Blaise followed suit at a slower pace. "I am-" The woman cut him off and turned around. "There is no need for real or false names here. We all know each other." Her hands reached up for her mask. Draco spoke for the first time, "Were you in Slytherin then? Your attire suggests it." Both men could almost hear the smile that question received. "No, but I did go to school with you." The mask fell and the woman turned around. Draco's mouth fell open, Blaise cocked an eyebrow, and Hermione Granger looked at them both with a hint of challenge and nervousness in her large brown eyes.

Blaise took a breath and spoke. "Well, Hermione, will you submit now?" It was Hermione's turn to raise an eyebrow. "I will, if you're _both_ still interested." Two pairs of eyes turned to Draco whose face was a combination of lingering shock and understanding. "So that's why you backed away from me! You thought I recognized you and was going to hurt you." Hermione nodded. "Instincts die hard." Draco stood up and looked her in the eye. "I'm not going to hurt you. What I did…I'm sorry for" Hermione's eyes were wide as saucers, "but I won't cause you any more pain. So if you think you can do this without flinching every time I touch you, I'd still like to." Hermione smiled at him briefly, then transferred her gaze to her dominant _pro temp_ and she sunk slowly to her knees in front of Blaise. "What do you wish of me master?" Blaise put a hand under her chin to see if she would flinch. Fear was not something he wanted in a submissive. She didn't. "Will you submit to me tonight Hermione, and do as I ask with myself and Draco?" "I will" "Stand." Hermione stood in front of Blaise who raked her with his gaze. "Where's your room?" He whispered in her ear making Hermione shiver in anticipation. "End of the hall." She whispered back. Blaise took her hand and led her down the hallway, indicating Draco should follow.

* * *

Once they were inside Hermione shut the door and Blaise pinned her against it, kissing her passionately and caressing every inch of her he could reach, leaving Draco to simply look around the room. What he found was unexpected. He'd thought Hermione's bedroom would be either a lacy pink whimsical thing or a library with a bed. It was actually quite normal. There were muggle paintings on the walls, mostly landscapes, and only a couple of small bookshelves containing knickknacks as well as books. The walls themselves were a comforting tan which offset the oak bed and small oak desk nicely. The desk was nest as a pin but everything else was averagely messy. The bed was slightly rumpled as if she'd rested on it after making it, and the dresser drawers were slightly ajar with a bit of fabric hanging out here and there. Draco looked back at the bed. The comforter was a rich chocolate brown that reminded him of her eyes. A hint of sheet poking out on the side showed him that they were white Egyptian cotton.

Draco was pulled back into the action by Blaise's hand roughly grabbing his crotch. Draco moaned and watched Blaise caressing Hermione's breast with his other hand and Hermione grinding her hips against Blaise. God that was hot! Blaise began stroking Draco's cock through the leather of his pants. As Draco groaned louder Hermione's eyes locked onto his and she let out a small mewling sound which made Draco harder. Blaise felt this and whispered something in Hermione's ear which made her blush and nod. They maneuvered so that Hermione's back was pressed against Blaise, facing Draco, while Blaise continued to kiss and caress her. Hermione was more vocal now, mewling, moaning, and whimpering softly, sending small jolts of pleasure straight to Draco's crotch and making his pants feel far too tight on precious pieces of his anatomy. He took an involuntary step forward and Hermione reached out to take Blaise's place stroking Draco through the leather.

Blaise watched his lover and the woman between them carefully. Hermione was very talented. She had either had plenty of practice or impressive instincts. Draco looked beautiful (not that he'd ever tell him that). His face was slightly flushed and held an expression of pleasure pain that Blaise loved. Draco caught his eyes and wordlessly begged for something. Luckily, Blaise knew what it was. "Strip, Draco." Draco took one step back out of Hermione's reach which, if her sigh was any indication, was disappointing to at least one person. Draco pulled off his trousers even faster than usual and stood there in front of them both, watching Hermione's reaction expectantly. Blaise didn't wait. He pushed down on her shoulders till she was on her knees. "Suck him off." She crawled over to Draco on her knees, swinging her hips just a bit more to give him a view. Yeah, she was good. And by the look on Draco's face when she began licking and sucking his cock, she was _very_ good. His blond head was thrown back, eyes closed, mouth slightly agape. Blaise moved silently behind his lover so when he tweaked the man's nipple Draco gasped and his grey eyes flew open, glazed over in pleasure. Blaise wrapped his arms around Draco and when Draco turned his head, kissed him deeply, shoving his tongue into the other man's mouth. Blaise continued to kiss and suck at Draco's mouth as his hands roamed over his chest. A loud moan came from below and Draco shuddered in his arms. Looking down he saw large brown eyes watching them. Apparently Hermione was enjoying this too although no one had actually pleasured her yet. That was not acceptable.

Hermione nearly choked on Draco's dick when she felt Blaise kneel down behind her and rub her slit through the silk of her panties. She felt Blaise chuckle behind her when he registered the soaked material beneath his fingers. "I'm going to undress you." Blaise said near her ear but loud enough for Draco to hear as well. Hermione moaned in response as Blaise's talented fingers undid the laces holding the corset together and lifted it over her head. Draco looked down to see her breasts momentarily before her mouth was on his cock again, her eyes gleaming up at him. Hermione felt hands reach around her ribcage to caress her breasts, gently pinching and pulling at the nipples. Hermione arched her back into the hands and sucked harder on Draco's cock, causing the man's knees to give out and he landed in front of her with a soft thump. The two submissives made eye contact for a moment before diving at each other's lips. Draco's hand curved around the base of her neck, finger's tangling in her soft brown locks and Hermione's hand reached between his legs to tease his cock. Hermione gave a soft squeak when she received a smart tap on her bottom from Blaise. "I didn't tell you to do that." Hermione released Draco's cock reluctantly but felt Blaise's hand on her wrist leading her hand back to its former spot. "That doesn't mean I didn't like it." Blaise said, pressing his clothed erection into her backside.

Hermione mewled and Blaise met Draco's eyes over her shoulder. Grey eyes met almost black and both pairs smoldered as they shared a single thought, _naked, bed, now!_ Blaise had his arms firmly around Hermione's waist as he pulled her up to a standing position as Draco pulled off her panties and removed her shoes, leaving the stocking and garter belt. As Draco stood Hermione turned in the dark arms holding her, looking her master in the eyes. "May I please undress you master?" Blaise was vaguely surprised. This was hardly a usual request and Draco was usually the one to undress him if he didn't do it himself. In the end it was only a momentary hesitation; the desperate look in her eyes and the discomfort of the constrictive clothing making the decision for him. He nodded and nimble fingers flew to the two buttons holding the shirt together, removing the shirt when the buttons were released. She folded the shirt carefully and set it on the back of a chair, giving Blaise a chance to sit down on the edge of the bed. When she returned his eyes followed her every movement as boots and socks were systematically removed and placed on the floor near his shirt. It was strangely erotic. Small pale hands slid up his leather clad legs, undoing the button and zipper of the pants before reaching inside and pulling out his cock.

Draco had grown impatient, yet again watching the two of them having fun without him. He lay down on the bed behind his dominant and whined softly as Hermione peeled the leather down Blaise's beautiful brown thighs and calves. Draco leaned over and whispered to Blaise as Hermione folded this last article of clothing and placed it with the others. "How do you want to do this?" Blaise turned around and straddled Draco's thighs, hands on either side of his head. "Would you like to fuck your playmate in the ass?" Blaise practically growled in his ear, making him repress a moan. He'd never given anal although he'd received it often enough from Blaise. "Yes master." Blaise bit and sucked the spot below Draco's ear, leaving a mark. Draco arched is back and grabbed at Blaise's biceps. "Ask her then, right her, from under me." Blaise growled again in his ear. Oh god!

Hermione watched this exchange and though she couldn't hear them, she could guess they were talking about her. Seeing Draco under Blaise, being marked, was possibly the sexiest thing she'd ever seen in her life and she fought the urge to join them without permission. Although she enjoyed the sharp tap Blaise had given her earlier she didn't want to risk them stopping when she was this turned on. As she thought this, Draco turned his head to look at her while Blaise continued to attack his neck. "Hermione, would you, Ahhh, let me, ohhh…" Hermione walked over to them then, leaning down over the edge of the bed so they were face to face. She saw embarrassment mixed with pleasure on his face and it made her feel powerful, being able to make her childhood rival embarrassed. "What Draco?" "Mione," she felt a hot charge of lust at the use of her nickname, "would you…" he moaned as Blaise bit a trail down his neck, "please let me fuck your ass!" "Yes." Hermione kissed him then, letting his tongue into her mouth to play with her own.

Blaise was done playing. He picked Hermione up by the waist and set her on the bed facing him, Draco lying down between her knees. She was the most beautiful girl had had ever seen, her hair a messy halo around her head, her lips swollen and parted, eyes brimming with a wild passion. She let out the sweetest squeak of surprise which morphed into a moan when Draco's tongue flicked against her anus. Blaise coaxed her down on her hands before him, saying a simple, "Suck me off pet." before she was smothering his cock with her perfect pink mouth. His hand flew to her hair as she licked and kissed his head, teasing him before taking as much of his gigantic cock into her mouth as possible. The room was filled with an orchestra of grunts, groans, moans, and whimpers that grew in intensity, each fueling the next. When Blaise felt his orgasm approaching fast he had to drag the brunet's mouth from his cock. "Are you ready for more?" He barely registered Hermione's nod and Draco's indignant, "Hey! I was eating that!" as he pulled her up flush against him on her knees. She kissed him then and he tasted himself on her mouth. With a quick contraceptive spell he lifted her and set her slowly down in his leaking erection. Hermione pressed her face into the side of his neck so he felt more than heard her moan. Her hands gripped his biceps, fingernails digging in lightly as she seated herself fully on his cock.

Draco took this as his cue to start stretching her pretty little asshole. Muttering a wandless lubrication spell under his breath and watching as she arched into Blaise in surprise, he slid the first finger in, turning and flexing it. To his surprise, she wasn't fighting it, but actually trying to relax to take it in. Maybe she'd done this to herself before. The thought alone had his dick leaking drops of pre-cum. He slid in a second finger and scissered them, shocked when she moaned out his name and thrust back on his fingers. Draco swiftly added the final finger as Blaise shoved his tongue in Hermione's mouth, catching her moan between his lips. Draco wiggled and stretched his fingers inside her, feeling Blaise's cock getting harder through the thin membrane. He couldn't stand it anymore, slowly removing his fingers and casting a quick _scurgify _to clean them, Draco began the slow, torturous entrance into Hermione's perfect ass.

Hermione hissed softly as her ass was stretched further than it had ever been before. Draco wasn't huge like Blaise but he wasn't 'fun sized' either. Blaise rubbed soothing circles on her waist with his thumbs, which she was grateful for. When Draco was finally in she took a moment to adjust and then to marvel at the feel of two large cocks filling her up at once. She gave her hips an experimental shimmy and grinned when both men groaned. Leaning forward she kissed the sensitive area under Blaise's ear, feeling his hands slide down to her hips. Hermione leaned back then to kiss Draco's cheek and she felt his hands come around her ribcage to gently massage her breasts. "Please, Master. Please, Draco. Move!" Blaise chuckled darkly and kissed Draco over her shoulder, making her pant and drip with want. She watched Blaise break the kiss and nip Draco's bottom lip harshly enough that he whimpered. "You heard the lady. Let's move."

It was the most incredible thing Hermione had ever experienced and if she could think coherently she would probably guess it was the most incredible thing she would ever feel in her life! Blaise and Draco moved inside her completely in time with each other, going slowly at first, and then picking up the pace. They took turns making out with each other, leaving bites and saliva on willing lips. As Hermione began to feel herself coming to a peak she tried to tell her current lovers, but could only manage to say their names before crying out and tumbling over the edge. She felt both Blaise and Draco lose their rhythm as they made their last sporadic thrusts inside her and came with nearly identical groans. The three of them fell to their side in a post orgasmic haze before Hermione fell into an exhausted slumber.

* * *

A/N Thank you so much for reading. Feel free to review with any comments or constructive criticism as it would be greatly appreciated. I would like to mention that this is the first sex scene I have ever written. I hope you enjoyed this! (P.S. If I get enough positive feedback on this I may write a sequal)


	2. Difficult Mornings

**Difficult Mornings**

_The much requested continuation of Third_

_Previously:_

_"It was the most incredible thing Hermione had ever experienced and if she could think coherently she would probably guess it was the most incredible thing she would ever feel in her life! Blaise and Draco moved inside her completely in time with each other, going slowly at first, and then picking up the pace. They took turns making out with each other, leaving bites and saliva on willing lips. As Hermione began to feel herself coming to a peak she tried to tell her current lovers, but could only manage to say their names before crying out and tumbling over the edge. She felt both Blaise and Draco lose their rhythm as they made their last sporadic thrusts inside her and came with nearly identical groans. The three of them fell to their side in a post orgasmic haze before Hermione fell into an exhausted slumber."_

The morning sun filtered through translucent white curtains and fell upon a solitary head of soft brown curls lying on a white pillow in the middle of a large bed. An orange cat jumped up onto the foot of the bed, crawling up towards the brunette's stomach where the animal lay down and purred loudly. Hermione woke up slowly with glazed eyes and a sleepy smile. "Morning Crookshanks." she said as she sat up and petted her old friend. As she stroked the cat she became dimly aware of little unusual things. Her body was sore, but she felt pleasantly tingly all over. Her bed was more rumpled than usual and smelled of cologne. There was a corset on the floor. Reality hit her like the Womping Willow. Satin Cuffs, the S&M club, the black and silver mask, the two men, bringing them home, taking off the masks, going to the bedroom, the sex, the amazing, world-shaking sex! Hermione flopped back on the bed with a groan and covered her face with her arm. Had she really done all that? With them? And why did it have to be so incredibly good! Would they tell anyone about her unusual sexual activities? Would they get to do that again? Probably not, they aren't here. Crookshanks began to butt his head against the arm across Hermione's face, demanding to be petted again. Hermione moaned and wished she could go back to sleep.

In their bedroom at the manor Blaise was awake as well and going along similar lines of thought. Had he and Draco really found Hermione Granger at a S&M club, broken one of his rules _and_ had sex with her? Really, really good sex too? Blaise's arms tightened near inperceptively around Draco at the thought. On top of breaking his rule about _where_ they had their threesome they had nearly broken his ruled about how _long_ they could cuddle. Hermione had passed out moments after her orgasm and Draco had followed soon after. Blaise must have drifted off for a while as well after he'd cast a tempus charm because when he opened his eyes and woke Draco almost 29 minutes had passed! That was dangerously close to his limit and that scared him. He'd made these rules with Draco for a reason. He was afraid of having anyone come between them or worse, someone taking Draco from him. His arms tightened again around his boyfriend and this time the embrace was constrictive enough to wake the blond. "Mmmm, Blaise, you're squishing me." Draco turned in Blaise's arms and kissed his neck while his hands rubbed little soothing circles on Blaise's chest. "Good morning."

Hermione was three minutes late for work. It was the first time she had ever been late for work. The Wizarding Library of London was unlocked for employees at 6:00 am. Hermione was usually there by 5:45. Flushed and disgruntled, Hermione hurried through the cavernous rooms filled with books straight to her office behind the service counter without a hello or even a brief nod and wave to anyone. She dropped her purse in the corner and stared blankly at her first project of the day, magically repairing a 17th century document describing how the Great Plague of London was caused by imps. Under normal circumstances Hermione would be reading this with great interest before taking time to repair it and send it back to its proper place in archives, but today her mind was in the immediate past and focusing on events that shook her world as opposed to world shaking events. With tremendous effort Hermione took a deep breath, shoved the offending thoughts to the back of her mind and focused on the task at hand.

Draco sat in the sitting room where he usually met visitors and sipped from a cup of his favorite tea. His thoughts kept returning to a particular set of facts that made his mouth twist in a contemplative frown. Fact one: last night was probably the best sex in his life. Fact two: He wanted to have Hermione join him and Blaise for a threesome again. Fact three: Blaise had a rule against that. Fact four: Blaise had a rule against that because he was possessive and last night had made him even more possessive. So far, Draco couldn't find a way around that, especially considering that he didn't know if Hermione would even want to have sex with them again. Yes, he was sure it had been just as mind blowing for her, but Hermione was intelligent and practical. Having kinky sex with two men in a homosexual relationship who used to make fun of her in school did not seem like something Hermione would repeat. Draco groaned as his floo glowed brighter. He had a fire call to answer.

One week later found Hermione back at the Satin Cuffs BDSM club where she had found Blaise and Draco.

* * *

**AN: Eeeep! *hides behind laptop* Don't hate me...too much. The thing is, I started writing this and realized I didn't know what you wanted. Do you want more smut, more romance, or just more of these lovely characters. Review, send me a message, let me know what you want so I can keep this going! **


End file.
